PsycoJohn
by poriferaThief
Summary: John has snapped. Unconsciously he flies into a killing spree. Very gory, and quirks are involved. Inspired by PsycoJohn Blog on Tumblr. I might make more of these.


John didn't know where he was, or what he was doing. He let his conscious go and let his actions take place. He tried to open his eyes a little, it was dark and wet. The bathroom lights gave off an eerie light, most of them were flickering off and on, sometimes leaving the room in complete darkness for a second. He loved it.

Someone was there. John tried to see. He was laughing, but he wasn't trying to. The other person was there with him. He was crying, and he tried to get out of the bonds holding him to the sink. There was blood everywhere. It was on the glass, on the floor, and in the sink. But it was on John's clothes. All over them; it felt like bliss to him. The blood all over his face and hands and soaking into his pants. Where was he? He was in the victim's stomach, taking out all his insides. With each movement inside the victim there was a wave. A wave of pleasure; he loved it. He was pulling out the boy's intestines. With one hand John took it and pulled. Pulled out his victim's intestines with one hand; the blood dripped off it and onto the floor. It pludded onto John's pants, it tickled him to hear the boy try to scream—he giggled at the funny way the last of his victim's intestine plopped to the cold bathroom floor. With his other hand John yanked at something and it made the boy tense up and scream blood-curdlingly.

John got up and wrapped the intestine gently around the boy's mouth, shushing him sweetly. "We love your screams; I know…but for now, be quiet. We don't want the party to end soon now do we?" John wrapped the organ around the boy's neck and began choking him a little. The victim nodded with his eyes closed tight. The boy bent down and threw up a little of everything: his blood, his dinner, and his spit and other what-not. John couldn't help it—he laughed with such jovial purpose it scared the boy into being accidentally choked even more.

"Stop! Please! No more!" He gagged. John began to get a little connected to his victim's intestine and yanked it thinking the boy was trying to steal it from him. The organ began to rip and the acid inside dribbled out. John was delighted to see a new fluid and jumped up and down laughing. The boy crouched in fear, staring up at John with blank eyes.

"Oh isn't thisfun!" John whooped, "We are goingtohave so muchFUN!" He pounced on the boy, putting his weight on him and pushing him down, making his tied up arms twist in a weird way. He screamed so suddenly it made John jump up to his feet.

"Oh don't worryI'll makesureYOURarms are finehoneyhehehehehehehehe!" John picked up the knife he stole from the kitchen. It was covered in blood and other bits of human flesh. He went for the boy's farthest shoulder from the bonds. The victim struggled and begged for no more pain, but John loved it. The knife went stubbornly into the boy's shoulder, he howled in pain. John grabbed the intestines around the boy's neck and choked him a little, telling him to be quieter. The lights went out for a second. John cracked up when in the dark he felt his victim's arm come loose a bit. "Please help I'm going to be murdered and mutilated by a psychopathic teenager boy!" John mocked, "I'm going to die pleasehelpME hahahahahahaha!"

The boy moaned when his arm let loose and came off. The light flickered back on. John loved what he saw. Through his blood-splattered glasses he saw the boy's arm in his hand, and his victim's shoulder was a ground-up mess. The boy instantly began to pull at the bonds with his last arm, panting in fear.

John felt sorry for the boy. If he kept up this ruckus, he won't last long enough. His heart pounded blood out of his stomach. It drizzled on John. John giggled as the blood dribbled into his mouth. He wasn't much of a blood taster, but the feeling was thrilling. Oh how he wished he was more timid, but he loved the constant movement of this bloody carcass you call a victim.

Someone opened the door to the bathroom. It was a man, in his middle ages. For a good three seconds he didn't turn to see the carnage presented before him because he was checking his phone. But when he did, John was already next to him, covered in blood and throw-up on his shoes, smiling at the man with the jagged knife in his hand.

The man jumped back to run outside, but John was at the door, knife erected outwards and into the man's stomach. John strained and ripped the knife out sideways, leaving a fatal gash in the man's stomach. The boy screamed as the blood flew across the room and dripping onto the bathroom stall doors. The man screamed as he saw his middle rip off, getting stuck onto the knife and falling to the floor in a bloody heap. The man fell, and called 911. But John dragged him away and next to the boy, dropping the phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" the lady said in the phone.

Both victims shouted out to the phone, their words a jumbled mess together. John threw the knife down on the phone, breaking the screen instantly.

"No emergency here, mam…" He said to the phone, and shattered it with his foot.

"No, mister wake up! Don't be dead!" The boy whimpered to the corpse beside him. The boy was dying, his blood everywhere and still dripping excessively. John frowned, his fun time was over he guessed.

"Awwwwwwh...I don't wantit to beOVER." John whined, "I thoughtWEcould hang out somemore so WEcanhave some REAL fun." Fun. Fun. Fun is all John wanted, but it has to be over now? John got down on the floor and crawled up to the fainting boy. He gave him a little kiss on the lips and watched him die. Now he had to go home.

John stuck the knife in the boy's insides so no one can find it. John took off his shoes and threw them in the toilet, and washed up his face and hands. He changed into some clothes he brought along with him; no blood on them at all. Sad.

When he was walking home from the party, he happened to look into one of his neighbor's windows. The news was on. It read "Gruesome Murder at School Graduation Party." Yep, that was his doing there.

The reporter was live outside the school, he said: "Behind me is the school where two people, a graduating high schooler and the Principal of this school, were murdered no more than an hour ago. Police are investigating the scene as we speak, but will not present pictures of the crime because of the horrible content of the killing. Both victims were mutilated, the young boy being tied up, with only one arm intact. His stomach was cut open and several organs were scattered on the floor. The man however was nearly cut in half from his torso. No evidence has been found as of yet to who the killer was, but after interviewing some students police believe that a boy of about sixteen leaving the school minutes before the murder was discovered could be a culprit. No one knows who the suspect's name is, but police are cracking down on the scene."

Sirens were blaring behind the reporter and some students were outside crying or screaming. The police were pushing them back, telling them to leave.

John was relieved, he's not sixteen, so they guessed his age wrong. If he were called upon, they would blow him off because he's not high school age. How lucky of him!

John laughed. He was so happy, people knew about this, sadly. But John was laughing because he hasn't been found out. He can play with someone else still!


End file.
